ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Vulcan Episode 2: Aragus' Awakening
It was a normal day in Shinjuku, and people had been continuing their daily business. A man named Keito Hazimo was walking around, and had visited AIZU INC's car business. He met a man named Ichirou Hoshi, the man who would soon be assigned to for his car to be fixed. "Hello, my name is Ichirou Hoshi, and I will be repairing your car today.", said Ichirou as he always did once a customer was assigned to him. Keito waited in the room and watched his car being fixed, when he met a woman named Michiko. Michiko was a kind, but shy woman. They talked for a while, before Michiko was called up to the front, and was assigned to one of Ichirou's co-workers. Ichirou had finally finished Keito's car 1 hour later. Keito was about to leave, when Michiko suddenly asked. "You! I didn't even get your name yet?" "Oh. My name is Keito Hazimo. It was a pleasure to meet you.", said Keito. What Michiko didn't know, is that Keito had been studying the fight that had happened 3 days ago between Alien Sylo and Ultraman Vulcan from 3 days ago. Keito drove home, and took out his notes, writing more notes on the two. Ichirou had ended his work day, and walked home. Hoshi then went to bed. Keito woke up at 7:00 AM, and went to go get the mail. He received a message from a mysterious patrol team named the "Space Monster Patrol Force". The members were listed on the corner. Ichirou had been recruited shortly before. He was told the location of their base. Keito got into his car, and drove 20 minutes away from his home. "Welcome, Keito." Said Michiko. Michiko was standing alongside Ichirou, the Captain, and Tokuma Tsuaya.. "Welcome, soldier. My name is Kanji Nakaniwa. I welcome you to the SMPF base. You will go through several trainings, as we will demonstrate what to do.", said the captain. When suddenly, they got a mysterious signal. There was a meteor that was crashing. The members got into a shuttle, and flew off quickly. Ichirou was the gunner. He fired at the meteor, before the meteor was weakened, crashing to earth. Michiko and Ichirou each got out, looking at the meteor. They investigated the crash site, when suddenly, the thing cracked open, Barakos bursting out. Michiko immediately rushed inside the shuttle, the shuttle flying upwards, and splitting into several ships. The ships fired at Barakos. Ichirou stayed on land and transformed into the hero named Ultraman Vulcan. Vulcan dropkicked Barakos, when Vulcan heard another noise behind him. Aragus was seen. Aragus rushed at Vulcan, and tackled him into a building. Barakos ran at Vulcan, and kicked him while he was down. Vulcan punched Aragus off, Aragus crashing into a building. Vulcan got up, and turned to Barakos. Barakos ran at Vulcan, swinging punches at Vulcan with his pincers. Vulcan was hit 3 times, before he grabbed one of his pincers, and threw him backwards. Vulcan then ran at Barakos, both of them clashing with eachother. The titans went head to head, throwing several punches at one another. That was when Keito noticed that there was some sort of device implanted in Aragus' forehead. Keito told the others to fire at the device, and so they did. Aragus screeched in agony, and swatted at the ships. Vulcan's color timer went off. He noticed that they were firing at his forehead, and did the same. He then rushed backwards, before flipping over Barakos and making a hand technique, before firing an energy ball into Aragus' forehead, Barakos lost control over Aragus, and Aragus ran into Vulcan, throwing him out of the way and tackling Barakos. Barakos threw him off, and suddenly Vulcan generated a buzzsaw, and it was thrown at Barakos. It landed on his pincer, cutting it off. Blood spewed everywhere, and as Barakos screeched in agony, Vulcan shot the specium ray, decimating Barakos. Vulcan was going to finish Aragus, but noticed that he was gone. Vulcan then flew off to the sun to recharge. Category:Ultraman Vulcan Episodes Category:MechaGomora Category:Ultraman Vulcan Continuity